


Ore wo kangaerou

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Caught, Ficlet, Freedom, Kissing, M/M, Mischief, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Avec l’idée de passer une soirée agréable, se faire gâcher la fête par Momotaro était la dernière de ses intentions.
Relationships: Momotaros/Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O)





	Ore wo kangaerou

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Ore wo kangaerou**

**(Pense à moi)**

_« Et vint l’hiver qui tue la couleur_

_Mais les yeux étaient froids, et ils n’étaient pas bons. »_

Urataro avait attendu l’arrivée de ce moment avec patience.

En ce qui lui concernait, dernièrement le DenLiner était trop bondé, et il ne pouvait jamais se tailler un moment pour faire ce qu’il aurait réellement voulu.

Par contre, à présent tout était parfait.

Kintaro et Ryuutaro s’étaient retirés depuis longtemps, Momotaro s’était endormi devant un des tables, peu loin de Ryoutaro, et il n’y avait pas l’ombre de Hana.

Un poisson ne refuse jamais une bonne occasion pour sortir de l’eau, non ?

Il entra dans le corps de Ryoutaro, en soupirant de béatitude et en se relevant, e se concédant le temps de se donner un coup d’œil.

Il ne pouvait faire un choix meilleur, il était satisfait de soi-même.

Peu importait que maintenant il était lié aux autres Imajins, cette apparence était un résultat juste comparé au prix à payer.

Il s’assura que le garçon dormait réellement, quelque part à son intérieur, et il regarda autour pour décider la marche à suivre.

Il devait sortir de là, tout d’abord. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient arriver, et il était persuadé qu’il pouvait sortir du train avant que quelqu’un se préoccupait de réveiller Ryoutaro. Ensuite, il allait appeler Mei. Ou Aya. Ou peut-être Natsumi, il n’avait pas ses nouvelles depuis longtemps.

Ou peut-être il allait les appeler toutes, et il allait profiter de cette soirée et cette nuit loin des autres, et surtout de la pensée de ces grossièretés comme sauver l’avenir et autres.

Il sourit, satisfait par son plan, et il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au wagon suivant, quand il se sentit retenir par un bras.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Urataro leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

Avec l’idée de passer une soirée agréable, se faire gâcher la fête par Momotaro était la dernière de ses intentions.

« Dehors. Je vais profiter de la vie, _senpai_. Seulement car tu t’amuses à passer toute ton existence sur ce train en attendant que Ryoutaro rencontre des imajins à cogner, ce ne signifie pas que nous autres ne pouvons pas avoir une vie. Ou des engagements. » il lui dit, d’un ton mielleux, en lui donnant une tape compatissant dans la tête avant de se libérer de sa prise.

« Mais il se trouve que Ryoutaro et cette Hanakuso-onna aient été très clair sur se balader quand il n’était pas absolument nécessaire. Si tu le devais fatiguer et il y avait une émergence, Ryoutaro devrait… »

Urataro soupira théâtralement, et ça fut suffisant pour faire taire le plus vieux.

« Ne sois pas ennuyeux. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qui signifie pour mi rester enfermé dans ce train, sans avoir la possibilité de me promener, de rencontrer gens. Je suis un esprit libre, et me mettre en cage est seulement une cruauté vaine. Pour moi, rester dans ce train signifierait vivre pour toujours dans un hiver qui me vole les couleurs de la vie, de l’indépendance. Tu ne veux pas voler la chaleur de mon existence et de mes yeux, n’est pas ? Tu ne veux vraiment que je tombe dans la dépression, non, senpai ? Tu ne veux pas que je ne puisse pas prendre les forces pour aider Ryoutaro à lutter contre les imajins, non ? » il lui dit, en parlant rapidement, en se penchant de plus en plus vers lui et en le regardant dans les yeux, sans manquer de remarquer l’expression confuse dans le visage de Momotaro.

« Non… qu’est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un esprit libre ? Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec se balader avec le corps de Ryoutaro pour chercher des filles ? Je… »

Urataro savait qu’il n’allait pas être autant simple que quand il était réussi à masquer à quel point était facile pour lui mentir, mais ce ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait un plan de secours.

Des tous les baisers qu’il avait volé jusqu’à ce moment-là, ce qu’il donnait à Momotaro fut étonnamment un des plus satisfaisants, d’autant plus que le plus vieux fut complètement mal préparé et ne sut pas comment réagir, en récupérant la capacité de bouger seulement quand Urataro fut sorti du wagon.

Urataro essaya de faire vite, en entendant l’autre l’atteindre seulement quand il était déjà sorti du train, et le DenLiner s’apprêtait à répartir.

« Kame-yarou ! Espèce de tortue perverse ! Tu dois rentrer tôt ou tard, tu le sais ? Tu ne peux pas fuir pour toujours ! »

Urataro lui fait signe au revoir, en lui souriant d’un air éblouissant.

« À plus tard, ne t’inquiète pas. Et en attendant, senpai… » il cligna de l’œil. « N’oublie pas de penser à moi ! »

Il s’achemina vers la ville, en entendant au loin les cris de Momotaro. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître ce qu’il disait, mais il pouvait bien l’imaginer.

C’était trop facile, avec lui. Et incroyablement amusant, se moquer de lui. 


End file.
